fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
PRIS02
The transfer student is Akari-chan! (転校生はあかりちゃん！ Tenkousei wa Akari-chan!) the second episode of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Summary The new school year has started and a new student transfers into Hikari's and Mizuki's class. Hikari is supposed to show the new girl the school as she just moved from London back home. Following starting diffeculties, Hikari starts to break though to the new girl. Transcript The episode starts with the same intro as the last episode started. Sakura adds a short explination of the last episode. Akari leaves the black car and enters her home. Several people are shown, likely part of a moving service. She walks though the house, ending in her room in which several cartons are waiting for her. She takes out her phone, starting to do something with it. Then, she notices a half open carton in which she finds a bracelet. She shortly looks at it but puts it back. She leaves the room and then the house, ignoring the workers. She leaves the house. Sequence Yuki, Mizuki and Hikari enter their class room. They greet some of their classmates while sitting down. It doesn't take much time until their teacher enters the classroom. The students sit down after greeting their teacher. Following this, Akari enters the classroom. Teacher: As well, from today on, Yorukawa Akari-san will join your class. Yorukawa, please introduce yourself. Akari: Okay. I'm Yorukawa Akari. I moved from London to Japan due to my father's work. Akari seems to be absent and not interested in introducing herself. The teacher seems to notice this and sends her to her seat. In the break, the girls of the class are surrounding Akari, asking her several things. Akari calmly replies to each question but she doesn't seem to take interesst in it. Hikari finally manages to break though to the new girl and asks curiously too. Yuki: Who's your favourite artist? Akari: I don't have one. Mizuki: What about Infinity? Akari stops for a second and the nshooks her head. Akari: I'm not very interessted in Prism Shows. Hikari: Really? That's- The teacher calls her from behind and Hikari leaves the girls. He instructs her to show Akari the school a bit after the classes have end. Hikari shows Akari several places in the school - the cafeteria, the gym, the class rooms and everything. In the end, she ends with the ice rink of the school. While this, Hikari and Akari talk about diffrent things. Hikari tells her about her hobbies. She ends up with talking a lot about SEASON. Akari listens but she doesn't comment something. The two girls reach the ice rink of the school. Hikari: Hey, Yorukawa-san? Why do you dislike Prism Shows? Akari: (after a moment) I don't dislike them. I'm just not interessted in the current Prism Shows. Hikari: But you were interessted in the past! Akari: Not exactly. Hikari: Do you know Mirai Step? Akari: Who doesn't? Hikari: It's very easy! I'm sure, you could do that too! Hikari pulls Akari to the ice rink. Akari: Kitasaki-san, I don't want to! Akari stops. Hikari: Oh, sorry. It's just.. Prism Shows are very funny. You should try it too! Akari: (shakes her head) No, thanks. Akari leaves the rink, leaving Hikari unsure what do do. She sights before following the new student to the main building of the school. A bit later, Mizuki, Yuki and Hikari are standing in front of their lockers. Yuki takes out a bag while Mizuki and Hikari seem to wait for her. In the background, several students are standing around, walking or talking with others. Hikari glares into nothingness. Yuki: You look like bitten by something bad. Hikari: Huh? Did you say something? Yuki: Yes, I did. Hikari: Sorry. Yuki: What's up with you now? Hikari: I'm thinking about Masuda-san. Mizuki: The new student? Hikari: Yes. Yuki: Why? Hikari: I don't understand why she doesn't like Prism Shows! Everyone does! Mizuki: Who knows? Why do you care? Hikari: She seems lonely. Mizuki: Who knows? Why do you care? It's not like she's going to be our newst unit member Hikari: I guess, you're right. [] Mizuki enters the classroom and notices Akari who is the only one left. She is sitting on her place, typing on her phone. Her feet taps in the beat of the music, she is listening to with her earpots. She doesn't notice Mizuki entering. Without a word, Mizuki takes the book from her table next to Akari. While putting it into her school bag, she notices a bracelet used as key chain. Mizuki looks at it, slowly going closer to Akari. It's the bracelet, Akari found in the morning which Mizuki doesn't know. Seconds before touching it, Akari notices her and pulles her back closer to her. She pulls out her earphones and quickly puts them into the open bag. Akari: (rather cold) Can I help you? Mizuki seems surprised and shakes her head. Mizuki: Uhm.. No, but- Akari raises and goes to the door. Akari: Good. She leaves without saying anything else, leaving Mizuki sightly confused. In the end, Akari is shown, sitting in the living room of her house. She's sitting in front of a piano. She starts playing Mirai no Memory on the piano. The piano playing fades into the ending. The last screen before the ending are her fingers playing the instrument. Sequence Characters SEASON *Kitasaki Hikari *Nakamoto Yuki *Yozora Mizuki *Kobayashi Miharu Trainees * Takayama Akemi (Cameo) Other *Yorukawa Akari *Unnamed Teacher *Classmates of the main character Quotes * Trivia *Debut of New Day Smile and Mirai no Memory as opening and ending. *Mirai no Memory is released as Piano Version. Akari does not play this version. She plays an easier version. Category:Infinite Skies Category:User:Millyna Category:Episodes Category:Infinite Skies Episodes